Rekindle
by SummersHello
Summary: After joining her dream guild and gaining the freedom she always wanted, she reunites with the last person she expects? Forced out and separated from the love of his life, he gives it his all to make things right again. Will she ever truly understand what happened that night where everything changed? FreLu, Freed x Lucy
1. Chapter 1

_I can't believe I'm actually releasing this.. This was suppose to just get all my FreLu feels out and it didn't seem too bad! Nowadays, I can barely think of any ideas. _

* * *

><p>Hiro Mashima owns Fairy tail!<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy had been enjoying her day. Drinking smoothies, watching the guild brawl and of course, spending time with her nakama. Rumors had it that today, the Thunder God Tribe would be coming home today so she was excited to meet moremembers of the guild. The Celestial mage could hear the door creaking open as she turned around with a grin on her face, it was slowly wiped off as she stared at the last person she thought she would ever see.<p>

"F-Freed?!" Lucy gasped as her eyes laid on the green haired man. "Lucy?" His eyes widened as well as everyone noticed the expressions on the duo's face. It had been about two months since Natsu brought her to Fairy Tail and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was taller and his slender body was a little more buffer than she remembered. "Y-You're in Fairy Tail..?" She stuttered as Natsu swung his arms around the blonde's stiff body.

"Luce, you know Freed? He's part of the thunder god tribe!" Natsu grinned, everyone in the room began to sigh. "Natsu, I suggest you take your hands off of her." He narrowed his eyes as he unsheathed his sword. "Why? You wanna fight me?" He gave what it seemed to be a cheerful smirk as he moved the blonde behind him. "No. Lucy, let's go talk privately, shall we?" He stretched out his hand as she turned her back to him.

"There's nothing to talk about." A frown tugged on her lips as she went back to sipping her smoothie while Mira rushed to her bar seat and gushed about it was fate to meet at Fairy Tail.

"Lucy.." He pressed his lips into a thin line as he nodded, putting back his sword into his case. "If you say so.." He quietlysaid as he joined the thunder god tribe at their table in the back.

She only heard his footsteps as she stared at her smoothie sadly. "Lu-chan! How do you know Freed?" Her boisterous best friend sat excitedly next to her. "Oh.. He was my uh.. fiance." Lucy hesitantly smiled. "REALLY? That means you guys were lovers!" Levy gushed as Mira squealed about the blonde haired and seagreen eyed babies.

"You have it all wrong, it was set up by our parents, it didn't mean anything." She faked a small laugh. 'At least it didn't to him..' "I was just surprised seeing him after all this time and all." She smiled as she stood up. "Natsu, let's go on a mission!" She called out to the pinked haired man. "Go choose one!" He hollered back as he paid half of his attention to her, while the other half was fighting with a certain ice mage.

She gave a small smile at Natsu's typical behavior as she excused herself to walk to the mission board. 'Save us from a monster! 200,000 jewels and a sliver key! A monster has been attacking our village, our crops are ruined and now some of our villagers themselves are being eaten! Please help!' She shrugged her shoulders, tearing the piece of paper of the board. "Isn't that a little dangerous for you?" A smooth masculine voice rumbled behind her. She breathed slowly as she felt his hot breath on her neck. "For your information, I can handle myself just fine." She faced the taller than she expected man. Being even closer to him, she noticed his defined jawline and his as always beautiful seagreen eyes.

"I'm just saying, if you need help, I'm here too.." He frowned. "Natsu's my partner. If I need anyone, I have him and Happy." She rolled her eyes at him, walking away. "Wait!" He gently but quickly grabbed her arm, not letting her go away further.

"I need to talk to you." He calmly spoke. Lucy bit her lip, but didn't glance back at him. "Well, too bad. I don't care what you have to say.." Tears threatened to fall as she rubbed her eye, pretending her eyes were itchy.

"Lucy.. Don't cry.." He soft spoke as the blonde ripped herself apart from him. "I'm not crying, and I'm not Lucky Lucy anymore. So stop treating me as if i'm that weak and submissive fiance!" She screamed at him as she narrowed her eyes at him. Her heart was breaking all over again and he only wanted to say sorry.

A moment of silence passed before he spoke again. "Alright. I'll leave you be then. I'm sorry for disturbing you." He nodded without looking at her, walking past her. Everybody turned around, pretending they didn't hear or see anything and the blonde just ignored it all. She wiped away any tears that were left and quickly strode over to her partner who had been watching everything. Before she could say a word, he only shook his head and patted her head softly. "I'll go tell Mira, go get your stuff together and I'll meet you at your apartment." Natsu grinned. She only nodded and walked off, grateful for Natsu.

xx

"WHAT?" Evergreen and Bixlow screeched at the green haired man. "Just like what I said, Lucy Heartfilla was my fiancee.." He muttered as he rubbed his temples. "You mean shes the one who has the daddy who kicked you out?" Bixlow's jaw dropped as Evergreen pushed up her glasses. "So she's the one who you're...?" The brunette trailed off as Freed regretfullynodded.

"It looks to me that Lucy thinks I walked out on her and our relationship." Freed sighed heavily as Laxus raised an eyebrow. "I don't know much about how it was in your life but if she's your woman than you go fight for her." He grumpily said as he slipped on his headphones.

Freed sat in silence for a moment as he thought about the words he needed to hear. He turned his head to the right as he watched the blonde beauty walking through the guild doors. "I'll be right back." He swiftly spoke as he sat up, leaving the table.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think..? I'm kind of 'oh god' right now. Also, I know Freed likes guys but hey, I also somehow ship Lucy and Juvia! Lucy is so shippable. sigh.<em>

_Please R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

EDIT: Sorry everyone, I thought i uploaded the second chapter but someone told me that it wasn't up, whoops! Hopefully it'll be up this time. I hope everyone has a happy new year!

EDIT 2: Okay, it's not me, something's wrong with the server.. some people can read chapter 2 while others can't. Sorry.

* * *

><p>As Lucy strode down the road, she was well aware of the green-haired man calling out to her. "LUCY! Let's just talk, can we?" he hollered. Lucy ignored the calling voice as she continued walking towards her apartment. As she unlocked the door, she swiftly slammed the door only to be cast in purple runes, causing the door impossible to move.<p>

"What the hell?!" Lucy gave an exasperated sigh. "I told you, we need to talk. It's very important." Freed caught up, out of breath. Lucy noticed the desperation in his eyes but only looked away.

"I don't want to hear it. What's happen, happened. I don't want to know the rest." Lucy grit her teeth as she turned away from him. "Also, take off your freaking runes." she grumbled.

"How did you know they were mine?" Freed gave a small smile.

"You studied runes, didn't you? when we were in your father's office?" Lucy mumbled quietly as her heart started to slowly ache.

"You remember that..?" Freed' s eyes widened as his mouth gaped open. In a split second, he circled her waist as he gently pulled her against his chest.

"F-Freed!" Caught at surprise, Lucy grabbed onto the green-haired man's arms only for him to tighten his grip on the curvy blonde. 'W-What are you doing?' Lucy stammered as she tried not to notice how familiar it felt to be his strong, warm arms.

Freed didn't answer as he recognized the peace she gave him, smelling like sweet vanilla just like she did years ago.

'Freed! Let go!' she yelled as her cheeks reddened.

"Are you guys wrestling?" Natsu's sudden voice rang as Lucy froze in the slender man's arms. "Lucy's no fun to wrestle with, she does this special technique kick of hers and knocks you out."Natsu shrugged. Freed bitterly smiled against Lucy's head as he glanced at the pink haired man. 'I can assure you that Lucy is a lovely partner to wrestle with.' Freed forced a smile.

"Also, why are you in Lucy's apartment? It's only Team Natsu that gets to come in." Natsu asked as Lucy broke out of Freed's arms. "Natsu, It's MY apartment. I decide who comes in and who doesn't." She rolled her eyes as she walked upstairs.

The two men watched after her, only to turn their attention to one another. "Stop trying to tell her the truth." All the playfulness in his voice disappeared. "Like hell I will." Freed narrowed his eyes.

"You know that if she finds out, she'll never be the same ever again." Natsu gripped his fists. "She was never the same person in the first place! How the hell do you even know what happened?" Freed snapped. "You thought I 'randomly' bumped into her in Hargeon Town?" He forced a laugh.

Freed stood quietly as he gripped his katana. He glanced back the stairs and nodded. "Keep her safe or I'll have your head." Freed numbly spoke as he swiftly walked out.

Lucy began to shake. Natsu didn't bump into her coincidentally? So he knew her before even meeting him? What really happened that she was 'never' the same person? All the questions made her feel overwhelmed as she dropped to her knees with a loud thud. "Lucy?!" Natsu's voice yelled out.

Tears threatened to fall as she thought back when she ran away.

_Father had called her into his office and she made sure she was wearing her best dress to impress Father. He had always been cold ever since Mother had suddenly died and for some reason, she couldn't remember why or how she died. Even then, she would get headaches every time she thought about it so she stopped. All her maids told her she died of sickness but Mother just disappeared one day and that was it, not a goodbye or anything._

_As she knocked lightly, she awaited for her father's approval. "Come in." His cold and empty voice called out behind the large doors. She took a deep breath and walked in. She could see the wrinkles getting deeper and deeper as she walked closer._

_"You are to be wed by the end of this year to Duke Ludwig." Jude Heartfilla didn't even bother look at his daughter as he continued to work._

_Shock stricken her as her chest started to ache terribly._

_"Do you understand?" Jude finally looked up but only with cold and distant eyes. "..Yes." She quietly whispered. He nodded in approval and dismissed the blonde._

_As the blonde walked out, she nearly collapsed as tears sprung out of her chocolate coloured eyes. "Married? but father.. What about Freed..?" Lucy sobbed. First, Mother died, Freed disappeared and never wrote her back nor visited, Father hated her and now.. She was all alone._

"Lucy!"

Lucy snapped back to reality as Natsu's roaring voice called out behind her closed door. "I'm okay! I just dropped something." She lied. "Are you sure? Let me in." The doorknob started to twist only for Lucy to quickly lock the door. "Natsu, I'm fine! plus you shouldn't walk in when a girl's changing!" She forced a laugh. "Um, alright. Sorry, I'll be outside if you need me.." Natsu left as she noticed his confusion in his voice.

"Just get your shit together, Lucy." She grit her teeth as she pulled out a travel bag and threw random pieces of clothing inside.

As Natsu and Lucy boarded the train with Happy, she sighed for 5th time the whole time. "What's wrong, Luushie?" Happy chimed as he nibbled his fish. "Nothing, sorry." She replied as Natsu groaned. "Natsu, if you're going to throw up, throw up outside." Lucy rolled her eyes. "N-e-ever agaiin.." he paled. The blonde turned away as she stared outside with her thoughts. Natsu is a dense idiot, but..

She sighed again. Maybe she'll ask just ask him after the mission. He is her best friend right?

* * *

><p>I didn't expect 6 reviews, holy. tbh i have to finish my 4 assignments that's worth like 15% for my classes yet i'm just writing fanfiction lmao also it might be really rushed too<p>

Please R&R!


End file.
